Arno Stark (Earth-8410)
__TOC__ Real Name: Arno Stark Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Owner of Stark Industries, mercenary Legal Status: Citizen of the US of 2020 Identity: Public Marital Status: Widowed Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Anthony Stark (Iron Man, uncle), Morgan Stark (father?), unamed sister, Bill (brother-in-law), Cynthia Stark (wife, deceased), Arno Stark Jr. (son, deceased) First Appearance: Machine Man II#2 (November, 1984) Origin: Arno inherited Anthony Stark's company, including the Iron Man armor. History Arno inherited his uncle Tony's company. He used his version of the armor as a freelance mercenary rather than a hero, partly out of necessity, and partly because he had grown to enjoy the missions. He employed a number of other armored persons, whom he called the Iron Bots. He was set to unveil a new 'time displacement device', but had to undertake munitions jobs to help finance the project. One of these was a large-scale nuke nicknamed the Planet Buster. Terrorists found the plant where the bomb was located and attempted to detonate it. Cynthia Stark and Arno Jr. were visiting the plant during the attack. Arno suited up and killed the terrorists, but learned a retinal scan was needed to disarm the bomb. Arno went back in time to try and gain the scan from the lead man as a child, but was stopped by Spider-Man. Ironically this caused the msn to grow up with an intense hatred of corporations. The bomb exploded, killing Arno's wife and child as well as many employees. On a later occasion Arno faced the regular Iron Man. Although his armor was superior, Arno could not match Tony's skill and was outwitted. Arno was later hired by Sunset Bain to destroy the rebuilt Machine Man and the Midnight Wreckers. He failed and was humiliated by the automaton. However it seems he and his Iron Bots have battled the Wreckers and Machine Man on multiple occasions. Later, he took a request by Marcus Amalgamated to rescue the owner's daughter from kidnappers. However, it was a ploy, as Micki was actually fleeing her father's company with data on a destructive new computer virus and the kidnappers were hired by Marcus. Arno confronted Marcus and was able to defeat him by infecting both their armors with the virus. He seems to have finally decided to be a hero. Unknown to him, Marcus's advisor Howard is actually the elderly Tony Stark, pleased with his nephew's new direction. Arno was briefly summoned by the Time Keepers as part of their forces opposing the team of Avengers summoned from various realities by Rick Jones. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Arno's armor gives him enhanced strength and durability. It has a number of weapons and devices similar to that of the contemporary Iron Man armors. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: His own version of the Iron Man armor. experimental tractor clamps. Transportation: Custom-built Stealth jet with a hanger designed for armor storage. Weapons: Extendable high caliber pistol. Flying Star Blade, a controllable edged projectile Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Widowed Characters Category:Living Characters